I'm Watching
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: AU, -Compulsive Story-, When your a jock, your expected him to play sports, hang out with the guys, be popular, and love girls. Well that's all true expect for one part. And when the new kid comes to town it's time to pick up a new hobby, Stalking. yoai.
1. New Kid

**Compulsive Notes **:3

**Heyo fwends! Sorry i've been dead for so long! I just finally figured out how to write in the room. Thing have changed a bit for me, and i decided to write a story i couldn't relate to at all. I mean here you have the most popular guy at school, whose totally in the closet, and begins to stalk the new kid, oh and guess what, he's gonna have a lot to see! Oh wow!**

* * *

Naruto tapped his pencil on the desk as he watched the clock intently.

"Mr. Uzumaki, would you like to tell us?" He moved his stare from the clock to the teacher.

"Would I like to? No...but I take it I have to?" The teacher let out a scoff sort of laugh and set down his white board pen.

"Very funny Mr. Uzumaki, but this is not clown school. If you want to make jokes, I'm just the principal would love to hear them." Naruto dropped his pencil.

"I'm good."

"Alright then. Sakura would you like to remind us what x over three thousand four..."The teacher droned on a long draw out question that Sakura promptly stated an answer, then how she got it, but Naruto just sighed. He looked at her pink short hair...it was naturally that color. Could that be a birth defect? He re-set his eye's to the forever ticking clock. Only five more minutes until class was over and he could head to gym. His favorite class...

A nudge in his side distracted him.

"Dude, Naruto." He shook off his glazed look when his buddy started laughing. "Your about to drool all over yourself, man." Naruto wiped his hand across his chin and felt the slobber.

"Kiba, may I ask what's so funny?" The teacher leaned over on to the desk next to him.

"Uhh..."

"Would you like to share with the rest of the class?" Kiba smiled and tilted his head in a scary manner. Naruto leaned over to him,

"I will pay you ten bucks to never do that again." The whole classroom erupted in laugher and the teacher gave up.

"Alright time to clean up, we'll pick this up again tomorrow. Naruto, Kiba please stay after class." Little chatter filled the room as Naruto flipped his binder shut. The ringing bell filled every classroom and hallway. Naruto and Kiba stood up to leave when the teacher stopped them.

"Guys, I know this is a time hormones, and friends, and sports and what not, but please I'm trying keep a class in order. I mean I've handled kinder gardeners with better attention spans then either of you. Could we keep the drooling over girls, and jokes in the halls?" They nodded in unison and walked out together. If only he knew.

"God he is such a tight ass." Kiba said after they were no longer in ear shot.

"Yeah I know." Naruto paused and motioned to the other side of the building, "But I got to get to gym so I'll talk to you later." Kiba nodded and they split paths.

Getting through the halls was a hassle during the day. Because he was in football, wrestling, basket ball, and other assorted clubs, he was able to roam the halls after school when students were home. But when school was in, it was a miracle if you could get to your next class without running into everyone you walked by. Short kids usually went home with bruises. But all this was a small price to pay for the great school this truly was. Finally he got to the locker room. Some guys were already changed, and a few were just now arriving.

Naruto walked up to Shikamaru, who pointed quickly to the small office, before opening his locker.

"Fresh meat?" Naruto asked Shika, he nodded.

"Yeah, someone told me he just transfer from across state. Said they moved because he was causing to much trouble, and was expelled from his last school."

"For what?" By this time they were both down to their boxers.

"He was found nude in the bathroom. How bothersome."

"Bothersome? Dude that's some crazy shit right there! But why didn't they just move him to the other school?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I don't know everything about the kid, I just heard he was expelled from his last school! Maybe they wanted knew scenery." Bother the boys were now dressed down and slipping into sneakers.

"How annoying."

"Why don't you just go ask him yourself? He's on his way over here now." The boy walked up to them with a small note card and began to spin the dial.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, and this Shikamaru. We call him Shika for short." The boy stopped and turned to look at them, silently before putting down his new gym clothes and beginning to change.

"Is it true you were expelled?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Don't cut to the chase at all, god Naruto." Shikamaru stood up and walked over to the bathroom area. Sasuke slipped his shorts over his slender hips and looked over at Naruto. The row was practically empty because it was the tall lockers that people usually didn't get a chance to have.

"Well, what's your name then?" Naruto ask standing up to look him in the eye.

"Whatever you want it to be, baby?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto took in a small amount of air before letting a confused expression fall on his face.

"What?"

"What?" Sasuke mocked, before sitting down to put his shoes on.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah, I said my name was Sasuke." Naruto gulped hard and shook it off before walking away. Had he just imagined it or did Sasuke say what he thought he said. Sasuke better not blow his cover. There was no way his friends would accept him if he was gay. But he had to secretly get to know this guy. There was something off about him.

-:-

"See you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Bye Kiba. Hey tell you mom to make a place for me at the dinner table Friday night!" They both laughed,

"Alright, man." Naruto walked up to his car and opened the door to pull himself in. Yeah it wasn't top of the line, but it got him from point A to point B without screeching, crying, sighing, or blowing up. He wasn't aloud to have a nice new car until he turned eighteen and moved out. His parents were bribing him to move out, the last thing they wanted was their son to be living with them until he was thirty. Yeah, like that would happen.

While digging through his bag for his keys he spotted Sasuke, who was walking to a car too. Naruto stopped and watched him as he got in a car, started it up and began to back out. Naruto quickly pulled out his keys and started the engine. Out of the parking lot it sped with Naruto hot on it behind.

Naruto didn't know why he was following this guy, why he was so curious about where he lived, and what he was like, but Naruto continued down the paved path. Every once and a while he'd slow down or turn a around a block to throw Sasuke off. So that maybe he wouldn't realize he was being followed. Eventually the car stopped and Naruto turned around the block again.

This time he didn't go around once again, he knew where Sasuke lived now, he'd be back sooner or later. He was going to find out more about this guy weather he was going to tell or not.

* * *

**It's only the first chapter. I know. It sucks, but it'll get betterquickly. I'm just kinda rusty.**


	2. Answers? Answers Anyone?

**Compulsive Noties**:3

**I'm kinda tired right now. And my eyes hurt from being on the computer for so long, but I wanted to finish the chapter and post it before I got off. I was so eager to post this chapter I posted it the first time without auother notes. haha. Anyways, I draw a picture of a scene from this chapter, put it on deviantART, wanna see it? .com/art/Naruto-and-Kiba-114455953**

**Yeah, comment it! Review teh chapter, makes meh happeh :3  
**

* * *

"Do you know what this is?" Naruto asked Kiba, pulling a chapt-stick out of his pocket.

"A ten times larger than life replica of your penis?"

"You watch way to much TV, man." They both laughed hysterically. Sakura and her girls walked up and joined them at lunch.

"Hi Naruto." A jingle filled her voice, as she turned to him and smiled.

"Hey." He replied, monotoned.

"But seriously Naruto what was the chapt-stick about?"

"Is that what it was?" Naruto asked setting it down.

"Dude, look!" He took the small white cylinder from the table and popped off the cap. "You're fuckin' stupid." Naruto laughed and slapped it out of Kiba's hand.

"So what did you do this weekend, Naruto?"Sakura asked, Naruto pondered for a bit. Drove by Sasuke house eight times, bought a backpack full of spying equipment, studied up on how to be stealthy.

"Practiced some skate tricks in the backyard."

"Do you even own a skateboard, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"It's new." Naruto snapped.

"Well I want to see it."

"You can't."Naruto whispered.

"Why not?"

"My mom gave it to charity."

"But it was new!"

"I forgot to tell her not to."

"Whatever." Kiba looked away. Sasuke walked from the end of the food line to a table to sit by himself. Naruto stood up and walked over to the lone boy and smiled. He sat down and began chatting a mile a minutes about how when he was a freshmen here he was a loner, and how easy it was to fit it. Sasuke began to get to the end of the meal. He was just sitting there listening to Naruto babble. Before he stopped eating and turned to Naruto.

"Listen, our little chat has been fantastic. But I don't play well with other little boys, so I'm gonna go ahead and leave kindergarten early so they don't call my mommy." Naruto had yet another confused look on his face.

"What?"

"What?" Sasuke asked before standing up and walking away. Naruto sighed thinking he was making a break through and walked back to his usual table.

" 'The hell was that all about." Kiba asked, in sort of a snotty tone.

"You know what it's like to be new, man. It's like being a freshman, you just wanna be accepted, I trying to be nice." Kiba scoffed and shook his head.

"What did he say?"

"Something about... 'not playing well with other little boys.' I don't know, he just stood up and walked away." Kiba leaned in,

"I don't think he likes you much." Kiba backed up and started laughing. "So you wanna come over after school, I got this cool new video game ca..." The rest of Kiba's words sounded like 'blah blah blah'. Sasuke didn't like him at all did he? Or maybe it was the other way around! Maybe he liked him so much he had to leave him to make sure he wouldn't do something he shouldn't! "So you comin' over or do I have to tie you up and gag you?"

"Who says we can't do both!" Everyone at the table started laughing. The reality of it was, he wasn't completely joking.

-:-

"Moooom! Mommy! Moth-" Kiba called through the house as he stepped through the front door. He was abruptly cut off.

"What!"

"Naruto's here." Kiba reply quietly. A woman came from down stairs,

"If you yell as you coming in the door again tomorrow I'll rip your mouth off."

"Good day to you too, mother." Kiba snapped as he walked into the living room dropping all his things in a corner and ripping off his jacket. Naruto heard the old lady mummer a 'hello' to Naruto before disappearing up the stairs once again. He politely said 'hello' back and joined Kiba.

"So check this out man, Choji beat this game in ten days. It has eighty-eight levels!"

"What a fatty." They both chuckled, and Kiba laid his jacket on the back of couch and began digging between the couch cushion and armrest for the paddle. "Hey Kiba?"

"What is it? I'm try to find this stupid runaway controller." Naruto finally walked around the couch sat down on the other end. He made a face as Kiba lifted the gaming device.

"Victorious!" He called is a small yell. He got on the floor and began to hook up the system.

"I have a question." Naruto said, in a small voice.

"What is it dude, you know I'm your man."

"It's kinda a weird question."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" He asked, turning around to look at him like he was stupid.

"What do you think of gay people?" Kiba stopped plugging in the last cord and turned on to his butt.

"As in, gay, gay? Like...'Sparkle!' Gay?" Naruto nodded.

"I think their gay. What is there to think of a gay guy? Their kinda scary, and I don't really like them, but..." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah...I agree." He lied.

"Your not..."

"Me? Oh god, no!" Naruto laughed. "Why would _I _ be gay? I mean, come on Kiba, look at me! I'm practically a chick magnet! They're all over my like nerds to a Star Wars convention!" Kiba high-fived Naruto.

"Nice." He turned back over to plug in the last cord, just in time for Naruto to sigh quietly and eye the floor.

-:-

Naruto rolled over in his bed to look at the alarm clock. Two AM blinked in red. He flipped the covers off and slipped into some jeans, and sneakers. He pulled a rope out of his closet, and a backpack and pushed the rope on to a nail in front of his window. This was a routine he had gotten down, and was used to. Quietly he opened the window and crawled down the side of the house. He started his car and drove to Sasuke's house.

He parked a block away and walked over to the house. He snuck quietly into some shrubbery and looked up into the window. The blinds were only opened a bit, but he got a good glimpse of Sasuke's room. Looking into the window he saw the door open and Sasuke come into the picture. He saw him pick up his cell phone and press some buttons before pressing it to his ear.

"It's Saturday, the parental units are out of the house...nope I'm not on the street tonight...well you'd better get here fast before I start to..." Sasuke let out a quiet moan and flipped the phone shut and started laughing. "Dumb ass." What was that all about? He saw a car drive by and pull up in the driveway on the other side of the house, real quick like. The car shut off and Naruto heard a door open and close. Fast pace foot-steps were heard before a doorbell came from inside. Sasuke got up and walked very slowly out of the room.

From the front door Naruto heard the person knock a few times before Sasuke actually got there.

"That was quick." Sasuke said.

"God your a tease." The voice said, it was clearly a male's. Naruto tip-toed to the corner of the house and looked at the front door. They were making-out! Like crazy! Right here? In the open? Well it was two AM. The face eating went inside and Naruto heard something fall over. Naruto just kinda sat there for a bit and trifled through his backpack for a sound amplifier. He found it and put it in his ear and turned it on. When all he heard was moaning, he quickly turn it off. He was in such shock he couldn't move.

After a half hour, he heard the front door open again, he peaked around the corner to see the same man. His once nicely put together business suit was a mess, as was his hair.

"Same time next week?"

"You bring the money, it damn sure will be." Naruto covered his mouth, and held back a scream. Was Sasuke...selling his body? He heard the car start and drive away, and Sasuke open the door and walk into his room. Naruto looked in again and saw Sasuke flip through five hundred-dollar-bills. His phone vibrated on the night stand, and he flipped it open.

"What mom? I'm not taking a rude tone...no I don't have anyone over." He paused and made a few mocking faces before looking at the phone and putting it back at his ear. "I did...You think to little of me...I'm not on anything! I went to rehab for that two years ago..." He sighed and opened a drawer on the night stand pulling out a little blue box. "If your gonna accuse me of shit, mom, maybe I will go get some acid...yeah, go to bed. It's late." He pulled out large wads of cash. "I'm only up 'cause you woke me up." Finally it looked like he got fed up with the whole conversation and hung up. He put all the money back and turned off the light before crawling into bed. Naruto quietly snuck out of the shrubs and ran back to his car.

Now he was hyperventilating. He jammed the keys into the hole and started the car. He turned on some music and tried to calm down. Sasuke was deeper than he led on. No wonder he said he didn't play well with others! He'd already been gone an hour, it was time for him to go to sleep and try to absorb what had happened.


	3. A Mixing Of Meetings

**Compulsive Noties! ****:3**

**Yeah, I finished chapter 3...I have some..ahem, big plans for chapter 4. Big Big plans. :D This story should be picking up and in the air in no time. Yeah. I've been trying to write in here for so long, and now that I got the hang out it I can draw again to! I'm so happy! lol. Alright I'll shut up, and you can read this. :D**

* * *

Naruto shifted in his seat. Ever since this weekend he was extra jumpy, afraid that Sasuke would walk up to him and say in front of all his friends that he had seen him in the bushes. A tap to his shoulder made him flinch as he looked back to see his brown haired friend.

"Hey I'm off to the john, come with?" Usually only the girls stuck together when they went off to the bathroom, so whatever it was Kiba didn't really have to pee. Naruto heart began to pump rapidly in fear of being asked what happened this weekend.

They arrived and Kiba stood there with a look on his face that was a mix between concern and brat.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto had to watch his tongue. He didn't want to say something unnecessary, just in case this wasn't about Sasuke at all.

"Your really jumpy, and not in the good way. You flinch a lot, did something happen this weekend?" Besides sitting outside someone's window for an hour watching, listening, waiting, hoping?

"No...I got that board back a fell a couple times. Not enough to bruise, but enough to remind me to get better. You know?"

"It's not like you bruise easily any how, man." Kiba smiled, and punch him in the arm. Naruto and him both got into fighting stances and threw a few fake punches before Kiba got him in a head lock, and Naruto got a well earned noogie.

"Now let's get out of here, it smells like ass." Naruto laughed as he began to walk out.

"Your mom smells like ass." Kiba burst out laughing.

"That's not nice, man. I don't think my mom'd let you over if she heard that." Naruto said, with a broad smile on his face.

And things were good...until gym. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he bent over forward to stretch. All he could picture was the visual part to the audio he heard that weekend. He shuddered and tried to think of all the things that turned him off. Half his mind tried to stay part of the activity, but the other half kept peeling off Sasuke's clothing piece by piece. By the end of gym he was clinging to the idea of an old lady killing a cat. Nothing more embarrassing then taking off your pants in front of your friend, and him seeing your unmentionables saying hi to everyone.

The day melted away and by the time he was home all he wanted was to crawl under the covers and sleep the night away. Un-Sasuke disturbed. But sadly, even his _sub_conscious wanted Sasuke. The only difference was, there he could have him. All of him. All the time.

_--_

_This is unhealthy._** Sasuke sat back in a chair, very relaxed. He looked at Naruto with eyes of lust and seriousness.**

_What do you mean? What's unhealthy?_** Naruto leaned in.**

_This infatuation you have with me. If you really wanted me, you'd be after me. Why don't you come talk to me at lunch?_** Naruto shrugged.**

_I tried...you turned me away..._

_Are you going to try harder?_** Naruto looked back at his eyes.**

_Will you respond? _**Sasuke smiled.**

_Sure._

_Positively? _**Naruto asked.**

_Perhaps._

_--_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. The little red number taunted him, the time barley being past the middle of the night. It was just a dream. Always a dream.

"I hate you." He whispered the the inanimate object.

"_If you really wanted me, you'd be after me." _Naruto bounced that statement around in his mind and closed his eyes. He was going to do something about Sasuke tomorrow, whether it be go after him directly or slowly make his move. Sasuke was going to be his.

-:-

He walked up to Sasuke's gym locker as the young man arrived. Sasuke gave Naruto a long look, from head to toe, before stopping at his eyes.

"Something you wanted? Needed? _Must have_?" Sasuke asked, somewhat rediculing.

"I feel the need for us to connec...get together. I think we should talk." An awkward silence filled the air.

"You want to 'connect'?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and pushed his palm to his forehead.

"I just-"

"Who the hell voted you head of the fucking welcoming committee? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"No. But please, let's be civil here. I just wanted to see if we could be friends. Is that to much to ask for?" Naruto asked, almost pleading. He could hear it in his own voice and it almost made him sick. Sasuke scoffed and put a smile behind a frown. He pulled a small card out of his back pocket.

"Meet me at this address. Friday night at eight 'o clock sharp. If you not there, I won't be." Naruto took the card and Shikamaru walked by just as Naruto turned away to head for his locker as well.

"Finally getting through to the new guy, huh?" Shika asked spinning the dial.

"What? Well...yeah! How did you know I had tried before, you don't eat lunch with me..."

"Don't question my all knowing power, Naruto." Shika said undoing his belt. "But it's not okay to sit outside of people's windows in the middle of the night." Shika whispered, slipping into his PE pants. Naruto froze completely, turning his head much like a robot.

"What...?" Naruto said, playing it off as coolly as he could.

"Don't question my all knowing power, Naruto." Shika had his shirt on by this time and slipped into his shoes and began toward the door. Naruto pulled the knot on his shoe and ran after him.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Naruto said, about to break into a sweat.

"_**I**_ won't, _but _your turnip face will." Shika said walking off. Naruto took a deep breath, and pressed his hand to his cheeks. From his cheeks he put his hands together and leaned back into a stretch, just as Sasuke walked by. He watched Sasuke's eyes travel to Naruto's exposed lower stomach. He escaped from his stretch and pulled down the tee-shirt as Sasuke wondered off. Something told him Naruto that his feelings were somewhat returned. Even in a small way.

-:-

**7:45**

Naruto sat in his car, still fifteen minutes early. A block away, in his usual spot. By this time he memorized everything about the little card. If there was a test on what that card's exact description was, he could ace it. He didn't really need the card, the address was his home one. But why Sasuke had cards was besides him. There was a telephone number on the card. He had memorized that too. Naruto could recite the number front and back. Called it a few times from *67 and just listened as Sasuke said 'Hello'.

**7:57**

He started his car and drove around the block. Opening the car door, Naruto took a deep breath and walked up the steps.

**8:00**

Naruto knocked on the front door and he saw a sticky note that said 'In the shower, come on in. Don't be afraid to explore ;D' What did **that** mean? He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. Naruto heard the shower running from one of the open doors. He walked down the hallway, taking quiet steps. When he got to the doorway of a white bathroom, Sasuke pulled the curtains back. He was only in his birthday suit, and even the curtain wasn't standing between them now.

Sasuke continued to wash, scrubbing his shoulder and chest. He took the loofah and ringed it out on his face. Naruto slowly took a step forward and pulled the door shut. He felt the tent that had arisen in his pants and followed the need to sit down. He sauntered back to the couch and sat down. Eventually the water shut off, and five minutes later Sasuke reappeared wearing only pants. He placed himself across the room in a large arm chair.

"Well. You wanted to talk?" Sasuke asked, with a sly smile on his face. Naruto's was just blank, and his mouth was open a bit. Sasuke began to fix his hair messing the back up and parting his bangs accordingly.

"Y-yes, I did..." Naruto somewhat whispered.

"About what?" Sasuke leaned back in the chair, to a fully relaxed pose. "This is unhealthy." Naruto took a deep short breath and felt a shiver go down his back. His heart skipped a beat as the short dream played on repeat in his head.

"What do you mean? What's unhealthy?" Why was he playing along with this!

"The awkward silences we keep coming across. Either contribute to the conversation, or go." He mouthed the last two word meticulously. Naruto let out a bit a laughter.

"Your a dick." Naruto laughed.

"Well, you are what you eat." Naruto stopped laughing on the thought.

"What?"

"What?" Sasuke smiled. "You know...Naruto...love and lust are two different things. I trust you know the difference?" Sasuke stood up and walked slowly toward Naruto, leaning in close enough that he could feel Sasuke's breath on his check. "To get the two intertwined, would make quiet a mess."

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKE LIFE WORTH LIVING! SO MAKE IT DETAILED! tank joo :3**


	4. With or Without

"Don't you have a mother or something?" Naruto asked, praying Sasuke wouldn't get any closer. Sasuke turned his back on Naruto in rather an angry fashion and began to pace around the living room very slowly.

"Kinda..."

"How do you 'kinda' have a mom?" Naruto inquired, finally able to relax.

"She lives in 'Vegas."

" 'Vegas?"

"Well, some of her stuff is here, but she's usually there. She has a boyfriend there she visits all the time. We're always moving, but never there. She says she likes to 'Savor the vacation place.' I don't understand her logic." Sasuke sighed, and made his way back to Naruto. He sat on the other end of the couch and scooted in. "But I don't want to talk about her. I want to talk about _you_." Was it just Naruto, or was Sasuke purring?

"M-Me?" Naruto paused to look at him. Sasuke nodded slowly, and Naruto could have sworn he was licking his lips. A smile pressed itself uneasily on to Sasuke's face.

"Naruto...have you ever thought about...you know...sleeping with a man?" A better question would be when was it not on his mind! But he just made an agreeable gesture and swallowed hard.

Just as he felt Sasuke crawl on top of him, something snapped in Naruto's mind. He felt Sasuke's warm tongue fill his mouth. Quickly he realized something was really, really wrong. He pushed Sasuke off and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, but I just am not ready for this." Sasuke's lustful eyes turned to rage.

"What do you mean 'your not ready?' Oh your ready, whether you fucking like it or not." Oh yeah, something was defiantly wrong. "I always get what I want and I want you, **now**." Naruto turned to run for the door, but felt a blunt force on the back of his head. Suddenly everything went black and he tumbled against the door and to the ground.

-:-

Naruto awoke finally. He didn't know how long he'd been out. He tried to move his hands and they were duct taped to the bed posts. At first he laughed because he'd seen this scene many times on movies. Kinky weirdos doing this on purpose for some kind of arousal. But this was the exact opposite for him. He tried to move his feet in hopes of them being free. At least then he could search for something to get himself out of here with, but to no avail. They too were taped up to the bed posts.

But where was Sasuke?

"I see your awake now." He heard his voice call, husky, and heated. It didn't take Naruto long to realize he wasn't wearing any clothing. His bear body was spread out on the silk sheets, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Naruto, I'm sorry it had to come to this," Sasuke began climbing atop Naruto. Naruto wanted to scream for help but as soon as he opened his mouth, Sasuke placed one cold long finger over his mouth and shh-ed him, softly. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. You can A) Scream and cry for help, and have no one rescue you. Or B) Enjoy what other pay top dollar for, free." Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin and pressed his soft lips against the scared ones. One kiss turned to two, two to three, three to four, and as they increased they traveled down his neck and down his back.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, the sweetness being pressed slowly into his body with every kiss pushed the fears once filling his mind away. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled.

"B it is."

-:-

Naruto was still panting, sweating, and waiting. The thing he hated most about this whole experience was that he had been taped to the bed the whole time, and no matter how hard he struggled pulled, wiggled, or sweat, the tape held sturdy. Naruto heard Sasuke open a drawer, and assumed he was slipping into something a little bit more conservative than his birthday suit. His neck was too tired to look over his shoulder once again. But he turned his head to the right as Sasuke approached.

Sasuke picked up a pair of scissors that lay next to the duct tape on the night stand. And cut Naruto's right hand free. He put his knee on the bed, and leaned over Naruto to cut the other hand before going to cut the tape on his ankles. Naruto slowly unwrapped the tape on his wrists and his eyes glanced up to Sasuke now and then who was putting away the tape and scissors.

The air was empty.

"You do realize that was nearly rape." Naruto said, pulling his legs infront of him to unwrap the tape on his ankles.

"You do realize you can't rape the willing." Sasuke said, behind yet another smile. He sat down in front of Naruto and helped him unwrap the tape. "What the hell did you come here for in the first place for?" Naruto's face began to turn a light red.

"I...I don't know...a chat?" Sasuke scoffed and pinned Naruto against the mattress.

"Oh we talked all right." Naruto shook his head.

"See this is what I thought was wrong with this night!" He almost yelled, in a happy voice. Naruto turned the tables and used his hands to pin Sasuke to the mattress on the other side.

"Next time, **your **the one getting fucked." The words rolled out of his mouth a bit to comfortably. Both boys sat up.

"What makes you think there _will_ be a next time?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head a bit to the right.

"You can't resist me. You said it your self."

"No, I said I wanted you now. Don't feel special, I get what I want, and I wanted your body. Not you. Now put some clothes on and get out of here." Naruto felt let down a bit, but thought it best to leave anyway. He limped off the bed and into his clothes. When he got to the door he sighed and felt a tap.

"You forgot something." Sasuke said turning him around. Before he knew it, he was pressed against two picture frames and a wall. His mouth was pried open by a warm wet tongue that slithered over and around his own.

"You were right, there will be a next time." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto opened the door full of pride and began to limp out when he felt another tap on his ass. "Oh yeah, I can't resist you." Sasuke hissed lustfully.


	5. Mother Knows She Always Knows

**Compulsive Noties :3**

**Not in such a good mood today, but I wanted to put this chapter up for you guys. So I finished it. Anyways, I was looking at this story and realized 'OH MY! I have 25 reveiws for 4 chapters! People actually like this story!' It was quite the shock, seeing as I'm a bit rusty. Or at least I thought so...guess you don't. Well I'll stop my jib jab and let you all get on with the story! **

**

* * *

**

Naruto shivered in the cold night as he tried to painlessly rearrange his body in the seat. Unsuccessfully of course. His whole body hurt, not mind numbing pain, just painful enough to...you know, hurt. His shoulders hurt from Sasuke's squeezing, his wrists hurt from the tape, as did his ankles. The lower half of his body was in the most extreme pain from all the man handling. Was this kinda pain something you get used to?

He pulled up into his yard and saw a light on. He sighed and prayed someone had just left it on before going to bed. He limped up to the door and opened it cautiously.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's one am, where have you been!" At least it was just his mom. His dad would have screamed at the top of his lungs and grounded him from everything.

"I told you not to wait up..."

"That's not an excuse! Your lucky your father has gone to bed, but I will defiantly have to have a chat to him about this! Now up to your room!" She was nearly yelling, but stopped as she took notice of something. "Your...your limping! Are you okay?" She rushed over to his side and rolled up his sleeves. There bruising was beginning to show. "What is this?" She asked, concern covering her face.

"I fell skateboarding..." The lie he was finding more and more in his back pocket.

"This isn't something you do skateboarding! Neither is..." She paused, and let go of his sleeves, as her eyes began to grow and her small mouth began to open slowly. "You...you weren't...the wrists...the limp...the late time..." Naruto realized she was putting the pieces together.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, it's not what you think! I swear I was-" She turned to look at him.

"I know...I won't tell your father, or anyone for that matter, until your ready. Alright, dear?"

"Mom, I-" She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"It doesn't matter now. I still love you, you're still my baby, and it's you life, you do as you please with it. Just don't let this happen again. If your going to be out late, please tell mother first. Mmkay?" A smile graced her lips, and she began up the stairs. She did know...and it took her five minutes. Naruto wonders what her actual reaction to this was. He took one look at the stairs and shook his head.

"Nope." He said, quietly to himself and limped into the living room where the couch called his name. He crawled onto it and laid down softly. To much tonight...to much...

-:-

His father woke him up with a yell. Something about not sleeping in the living room, and that if he wanted to sleep it had to be in his own room. Some how he had gotten in his bed, and it was a very painful process, but he didn't plan on leaving. The vibrating phone on his nightstand is what woke him up for real.

**-Kibanator Calling-**

Flipping open his phone he laid it on his head that sat comfortably on the pillow.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean 'yes'? What...what are you up to, man?"

"Well I was sleeping, until you called."

"Dude it's two pm. What are you sleeping for? When did you start sleeping so late?"

"Since I started having busy Friday nights."

"Ohh, finally tap that Sakura chick?" Naruto scoffed at the though. Oh he tapped something alright. Wasn't Sakura, that's for sure.

"Close enough."

"Nice! Was she good." Was he really going to play along with this revolting idea.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm sick, so I'll talk to you later. Kay?"

"Take it easy, man. We have some serious talking to do Monday, and you can't be sick during so. Got it, punk?"

"Mmhmm." Naruto clicked his phone shut and set it back down. Sleep soon filled his tired eyes once again.

-:-

"Are you coming to church with us?" Naruto's father asked, opening the door.

"No, dad. I don't feel good." Naruto felt fine, he just wasn't sure if he could step on to 'Holy Property' after what had happened. Naruto wanted to say it had been rape but it's only rape if you don't want it. It's not his stomach that was upset, just his entire lower half, his shoulders, wrists and ankles. His wrists and ankles only hurt when they were touched, and he still had somewhat of a major pain below his waist, but nothing a few more hours of lazing around in bed watching TV couldn't fix, right?

His mother came up stairs in her Sunday's best and set a tray of food next to his feet, while sitting next to him on his bed.

"I wouldn't want to go to church either, honey." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Want me to get you anything while I'm out?" Integrity, understanding, his old life back? Sasuke?

"Aspirin? I don't know, a pain killer please. And maybe a heating pad." She smiled, and stood up before gracefully wiggling her fingers in a goodbye gesture. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" She stopped half out the doorway.

"I love you, mom, and thanks." She let out a single chuckle and peeped her head back into the room.

"I love you, too. And that's what mommies are for." She closed his door and he sat up slowly. He took a bite of his toast and sighed contently. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Under the plate was a note.

_To All It May Concern,_

_Please excuse Naruto from activities in gym today for he's had a nasty spill this weekend and can't walk to well. Almost bruised his tail bone._

_Thanks, __Kushina Uzumaki _

She had prepared all of this! She even had a note to excuse him from gym!

-:-

Naruto wore a long sleeved shirt Monday hoping to hide the marks, but to his dismay, Kiba had the eyes of a fox.

"What the hell is this!?" Kiba shouted in a whisper.

"I fell down the stairs?"

"You fell down the stairs, my ass! These are not falling down the stairs marks my friend, they're tide up marks! And the slight limp to your step! What the hell happened?"

"Ahem." The teacher spoke, trying to get the boys' attention. Kiba sat there holding Naruto's arm in the air with an angry expression on his face.

"Sorry..." Kiba said, rolling down Naruto's sleeve and setting the arm down softly.

"As I was saying..." Kiba ripped a piece of paper out of his journal and began to scribble franticly. He slipped the paper over into Naruto's view.

_'Tell me what happened!' _Naruto was lucky, he thought fast on his feet.

_'I was trying to go down the stairs on a sled while my parents were out and my wrists got caught under the sled and ended up like this.' _He slipped the paper back over to Kiba who gave him a look that clearly said 'Really? Your that stupid?' Naruto shrugged and made an apologetic face. Kiba slapped him.

"That's it Kiba, your out of here!" The teacher called form the from of the room.

"Totally worth it Mr. K! Totally!" Kiba shouted packing up his stuff and storming out of the room.

Now Kiba and Naruto were equal in maturity, in fact they were so much alike it was scary. But when Naruto did something absolutely ridiculous, it just pissed Kiba off. This was a pretty frequent thing between the two of them. Kiba was pretty temperamental when it came to Naruto's stupidity. Only because Naruto had almost killed himself in the fourth grade because of something he didn't mean to do.

Class zipped by, and Naruto limped off to gym. He walked into the small office where the teacher sat at the computer. Naruto set down the paper and looked at the teacher who picked up the paper and looked at it before examining Naruto's appearance.

"A bit of a spill, ne?" Naruto nodded softly, and began to exit. When he got to his locker he looked at Shikamaru, who smiled slowly before letting out a bit of a chuckle.

"Can't preform in gym today?" Naruto shook his head. Shika leaned in, "Got a little rough preforming for Sasuke, huh Naruto?" Naruto gaped at him wide-eyed.

"H-How...do you stalk me or something!"

"You don't have to stalk someone to know every aspect of their life." Naruto gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Yes, Shika, you do." He followed the taller male into the gymnasium.

"Not if they're easy to read, like you. Have you ever noticed you're much like a book?"

"Why do you say that?" Shika rolled up Naruto's sleeves and pointed at the marks. Then he pulled the collar of his shirt over his shoulder to reveal the bruises.

"And the limp speaks for itself." Nauto gave Shikamaru a dirty look before they split paths.

Naruto had been so caught up in his discussion he hadn't checked if Sasuke was here that day. He looked over the many students looking for the bluenette, having no such luck. A tap on his shoulder somewhat scared him out of his search.

"You left these at my house." Sasuke said, as Naruto turned around. It was the boxers he had worn that day.

"I though-"

"They were mine...sorry I don't clean my room very often." Naruto's face began to express the concern that he had put on old dirty boxers. "Oh, no that was the clean clothes part of my room."

"Sasuke! If you here, don't just stand there and chat, go dress down! You're already late." Sasuke let go and Naruto held tight to the pair of boxers. It took him a moment to realize he was in the gym and it was a bit odd for two boys to hand off a pair of boxers. He rolled them up and shoved them into his binder.

But what did this mean? What was going to happen between them?

"Hey, can I run to the locker?" Naruto asked the teacher before getting the right away. When he got to his locker he pulled the undergarments from his binder. Written in sharpy on the front of them was 'I still want you.' Naruto smiled.

"I still want you, too." He whispered.

"What's this? A love letter? On boxers?" A voice said, from behind him. Naruto pulled the boxers to his chest. Before swiftly turning around.

"N-No!"

* * *

**Haven't wrote a cliffhanger in a while...**

**So I'll let you guys decide, whose behind Naruto? I'll let you choose. Throw out some sweet names.  
**


	6. The Truth Is Out So Is Sasuke

**Compulsive Noties :3**

**So I've been trying to write this for some time, but everytime I get around to writing it, I don't have time to finish it. I finally was able to finish it! But this will be my last post for a week or so, becuz me and Obsessive are vacationing in Montana for Spring Break. haha, 13 Hours in the car with two small screaming children :DDDDD Anyhoo I also wanted to inform you that we have Deviant Arts, you should add us! I have lots of pictures up! Mine is on out profile, she She comments a lot of my stuffs. Anyhoo, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Naruto fumbled over his words as Gaara slowly pulled the boxers from Naruto's quivering hands.

"Oh, Naruto, looks like you have a secret admirer. Want me to ask Shika who it-"

"No! Uhh...I-I mean, you wouldn't wanna do that! Ahh-um, don't worry I can figure it out on my own!" Gaara gave him a bit of a confused look before wandering off into the hall. Naruto sighed, at least he got Gaara off his tail.

But just as Gaara was about to turn the corner he called down the hall

"Don't worry, Naruto I'll find out who it is." Naruto shoved the boxers deep in his bag, hoping Kiba wouldn't go looking for something in there and raced down the hall. To his dismay, Gaara had already disappeared. Naruto let out somewhat of a whimper and sauntered back to gym. Gym went just about as great as it could get.

He found Sasuke's gaze fixed on him a few times and smiled back. As they were piling back into the locker room, Naruto saw Sasuke get shoved a bit and Choji shoot up.

"Whose hand was that!" The chubby boy shouted.

"Watch you hands, fag."

"Maybe next time I won't." Sasuke spat.

"Eww, you are a queer?!" He yelled, running away.

"We prefer the term 'Homo-sexual.' Even 'gay' is acceptable. " Sasuke began laughing. A few people started to veer away from Sasuke as he got to his locker. There was only a few people in are row of lockers as it was, but, but they decided it best to change somewhere else. When Sasuke was dress he walked over to Shika, who was also dressed and looked him in the eye.

"Why don't you run away like the rest of them? Call me a fag or something? It looks like you have plenty of friends, why don't you go get changed with them?"

"Sasuke, your still a person. Even if the rest of these idiots don't realize that, you haven't changed in my eyes now that everyone else knows."

"What do you mean everyone else?" The bell rung and Shika shrugged before walking off.

"Shika know everything." I stated exiting the locker room with him.

"So...are you still gonna be my friend? Even though everyone knows I'm gay?" Sasuke said it so...oddly. Like it was a spectacle that anyone would want to stick around after that.

"Like Shika said: Your still a person." Naruto said about to split paths. "Plus, technically, I'm gay too." Naruto walked to his next class, hoping he'd made somewhat of an impact. But then again wondering what made him think so it so odd of Naruto to still want to be friends.

When he sat down next to Kiba, he got a stern look then an over powering sentence. "Did you hear about that new kid?" It wasn't the words that were over powering, just the volume.

"That he's gay?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have gym with him." Naruto somewhat whispered, re-adjusting in his seat. "Wait how do you know?

"Choji and I always meet up next to the stairs to go to our lockers together. Then we head to our classes."

"Yeah..."

"Has he tried to hit on you?" Kiba asked concerned.

"Dude, what the hell are you freaking out about? Just cause he's gay doesn't make him an animal!"

"Woah, defensive! If I didn't know any better I'd think-" Kiba stopped talking suddenly.

"Think what? What would you think?" Naruto's heart picked up pace as he worried.

"Oh...nothing..." Kiba's voice sounded dazed.

"Kiba you better tell me!"

"Dude chill, the fuck, out." Naruto crossed his arms and laid his head on them. He just couldn't win.

-:-

Naruto sat on his bed watching the television when his phone went off. It was a text message from Kiba.

**U like him dont u.**

Naruto pressed reply, tentatively.

_?_

**Sasuke. Hes gay and u like him. Friday night u were with him werent u?**

_Dude what are you talkin about?_

**Just say it Naruto!**

_Why? So you can b mean to me 2?_

**-Kibanator Calling-**

"What?" Naruto said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Just say it, Naruto."

"Why do you sound so...let down?"

**-Click-**

He looked at the phone. Kiba hung up.

-:-

Naruto didn't sit with Kiba at lunch, he sat with Sasuke. This time they talked. Sasuke began to open up about the loose ends of his life. Like how his mom is gone to often. And how he wishes he knew his father. Sasuke said he felt like a failure, and did what he had to to get by. Just as Sasuke had finished talking about his dad Choji and a few of the other boys walked up.

"I can't believe you're sitting with that faggot!"

"Everyone's a little gay. Haven't you ever sat next to your friend and just wanted to kiss him?"

"No! I'm not a queer like you!" Sasuke stood up, obviously having had enough of Choji's bullshit.

"Oh, you're just pullin' out every stop in the book, huh fatty?"

"Fatty?" Choji asked, as he took a fist to the face.

"I noticed how you love your food, so I prepared a special knuckle sandwich, bitch." Sasuke started laughing at his own stupid pun and strode off. The girls began to tend to Choji's fresh black eye and I ran after Sasuke hoping to calm him down before he caused anymore trouble. Sasuke stormed to the bathroom and he followed close behind. He went into a stall and slammed the door.

"Are...are you okay?" Naruto asked, hearing his own voice quiver.

"I'm fine. Just don't worry about me, go on back to your friends." Naruto propped himself up against a wall.

"It's okay, I can sit here and listen to you talk..." Sasuke heard a scoff come from behind the stall door and a few steps being taken place.

"Didn't you hear me? I said **leave**." Naruto got the message and took a few steps out of sight. He heard a quiet but distinct sound of weeping. This seemed really out of character for the usually brutal seemingly tough young man. Naruto turned back around as he heard the door unlock he walked to Sasuke who was trying to brush away the lone tear that rolled down his face. Naruto pulled him into an embrace. As Sasuke batted and pushed to get away, his punches grew soft, and he turned around to face the blond.

Naruto thought about how important this moment was. Never had he seen Sasuke put down all his defenses and weep. Sasuke was no longer this...crazed boy lay before him, Sasuke was just a person right now. Just a person hurt by a few harsh words. The silent cries slowly fell, and Sasuke wiped his nose.

"I'm sorry... I don't usually break down like this, but as time goes on thinks build up. And I felt as if everything in this world was perched upon my back."

"I've never seen this side of you..."

"No one has. I'm an Uchiah. Uchiahs don't cry. They don't weep, they don't feel anything except anger. Anger and on lucky occasions joy."

"Sounds like a very upsetting life. Sometimes the straw that breaks the camel's back is just strong enough to break him completely."

"I don't know why those words bothered me so much this time. Do you know how many times I've been called 'faggot', 'fag', or even 'queer'? If I had a nickel for every time I heard those words, I'd be rich. It was just...this time I guess it was too much." The bell for lunch to end rang.

"We can talk about this later...right?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke splashed cold water on his face.

"I guess." Sasuke muttered taking a paper towel to his face. Naruto nodded and began to exit, but Sasuke grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into a kiss. It was short but sweet. He left go, "I just wanted to say thank you." Sasuke whispered. Another student entered the bathroom, walking right passed Naruto.

"So..." He heard a voice say from behind him. He turned his head to see Kiba.

"So, what? As I recall _you_ hung up on _me_." Naruto said.

"What of it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Did you hang up?" Kiba rolled his eyes,

"Sorry, I have to go to class." Kiba vanished into the crowd, and Naruto sighed in frustration. He sat down next to Shika, who scribbled some writing on a piece of paper.

_Kiba's freaking out isn't he._

**How'd you know.**

_I was a few feet behind you._

**I swear to god, dude, you can't do that! It's called stalking.**

_It's called walking to class._

**What's wrong with him?**Shika let out a small laugh and crumpled the paper, tossing it at the garbage can.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked, whispering.

"If you can't figure it out, you don't deserve to know." Shika whispered, back. Naruto crossed his arms and frowned.

"Oh my, god!" Naruto shouted.

"This better be pretty dang important, Naruto, because you just interrupted all of us." The teacher glared.


	7. SORRY Authors Note SORRY!

**Yeah...so I wanted to quickly apologize for all the misspelled words, all the grammar mistakes, the switching from 1st to 3rd person and back again, the fact that I spelled Uchiha wrong, and generally anything else I epically failed at in the last chapter or anything in this story at all. I was really distracted. Anyhoo, Me and Obsessive are running away from our problems in Montana together for a week so I won't be updating for a bit. Hope you all don't mind, and I wanted to say SORRY for those who really look forward to new chapters and instead you got this...uhh anyhoo, take care of yourselves and such.**

**Mucho Love-o,**

**Compulsive :3**

**p.s.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY AND SORRY D:**


	8. Even As He Talks

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Okay so I'm back, sorry it took so long for me to actually write this, I got grounded after coming back for a detention -.-' then I couldn't write because my creativiy had been killed...but here you go! :D  
**

* * *

"Uh..."

"That's what I though Uzumaki, _office_, **now**!" Naruto sighed closing his binder and standing up to exit the classroom. Kiba? Kiba...liked him? Since when?

Naruto's stomach began to tie in knots. A queasiness started to build in his abdomen. He plopped down into the office chair and watched the clock tick. Slowly he sifted through all the memories he and Kiba had shared, analyzing each and every detail from the past few years. Quickly he saw the change in Kiba's attitude toward Naruto.

Like in sixth grade when Naruto wanted to ask a girl out, but Kiba was full on against it. And again toward the end of seventh. Then he thought back to last week:

-

"_As in, gay, gay? Like...'Sparkle!' Gay?" Naruto nodded._

"_I think their gay. What is there to think of a gay guy? Their kinda scary, and I don't really like them, but..." Naruto shrugged._

"_Yeah...I agree." He lied._

"_Your not..."_

"_Me? Oh god, no!" Naruto laughed. "Why would I be gay? I mean, come on Kiba, look at me! I'm practically a chick magnet! They're all over my like nerds to a Star Wars convention!" Kiba high-fived Naruto._

"_Nice." He turned back over to plug in the last cord, just in time for Naruto to sigh quietly and eye the floor._

_-_

Thinking back he realized there was something else behind those words _**"Your not..."**_Was there a bit of anguish there? No...exactly the opposite...it was...

**-Ring-**

"Naruto you may go to your next class." He nodded, and stood up. He refocused his train of though to the previous subject, only to be interrupted by said being.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hope." Naruto stated, blankly.

"What?" Kiba half smiled, and shook his head lightly.

"I could hear it in your voice, you weren't disturbed at all. You were hoping for me to say 'Of course!' Or maybe something else...but you just were expecting me to say no."

"Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked, brow now furrowing.

"Don't play dumb. That day I came over, and asked you-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He turned around, and began walking in the other direction. Naruto walked quickly to catch up to Kiba's fast pace steps.

"Don't walk away from me!" He almost yelled trying to grap Kiba's shoulder. Kiba stopped abruptly, and Naruto ran into him. He turned to face Naruto once again,

"I said I had to **go!** Goodbye, Naruto." Kiba's face was bright red, and Naruto wasn't sure whether is was embarrassment that colored it, or anger. Best he not find out. He sighed slumping slightly before heading off to the last class of the day.

He sat down in his seat looking around the room subtly, something he did often in this class. To his dismay, the only friend of his that was in this class was Sakura.

"Good afternoon, Naruto." She said, setting down her books next to him and smiling. He grunted softly, as if it, too, was a greeting of some sort. "What's wrong?" She asked, half-heartedly. Only because she knew that there was a fifty percent chance he wouldn't tell her. He didn't tell her anything. "Oh..." He turned to look at her in confusion.

"'Oh...' what?"

"You found out, didn't you?"

"About...?"

"Kiba! Of course, I mean we...well us girls at least, always saw it..." She let out a short choppy laugh. "You boys don't see what we girls see."

"Well? What do you see?"

**-Ring-**

"Alright class, quiet down...so today..." The teacher began. But Naruto stopped listening.

"What do you see, Sakura? Please tell me!"Sakura shook her head. She ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled something down.

_This is something you have to figure out on your own._

He crumpled the paper and shoved it in his pocket. Why did everyone know something but him? Why wouldn't anyone tell him? He let out a groan and crossed his arms, letting his head fall on to them.

By the time class was over, Naruto was frustrated beyond belief. He had gotten so bent out of shape, he couldn't pay attention all class period. He had kept his mouth shut, yes, but his wanted to scream and punch something until his knuckles let out a light bleed. He needed...Sasuke. Quickly his packed his backpack and rushed to Sasuke's locker, looking at him with the eyes of a mad man.

"Yes?" Sasuke spoke calm, almost arrogant.

"Please don't start that, 'All is at peace in my world' bullshit right now." Naruto spat, tagging along side the brunette.

"All is at peace? What are you talking about?" He asked, opening the front doors out of the building.

"I'm just really pissed off right now."

"Why? That Kiba kid finally admit his feelings for you?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, curling his fingers into fists. He clenched his jaw, as Sasuke began to chuckle. "Come on, idiot, get in your car and follow me, I have something to show you." Naruto unclenched his fist and stomped to his car.

He followed Sasuke home, and Sasuke got out of his car and waved for Naruto to follow. Naruto chucked his bags in the back and got out of his car as well. Sasuke escorted Naruto into the house, and up the stairs.

"Sit." Sasuke commanded, pointing to the bed. Naruto did as told without any commentary. Sasuke got on his knees and bent down to pull something from under his bed. It was a small shoe box. Sasuke sat on his heels sifting through the box filled with carefully organized photographs. "Aha!" He stated blandly, pulling the picture out. He set the picture on Naruto's lap, upside down, and closed the box. He slid it back under his bed before standing up.

"What's-"

"Flip it over." Naruto took a deep breath and picked up the picture. It was of a younger looking man with white hair. A mask covered most of his face, but the one eye you could see was closed. Underneath the mask he was smiling, you could tell by the creases in the mask. He was in a white button up shirt, a few buttons had been undone to reveal a chest. In one hand he held an orange book, the other was up trying to cover himself. But in the wrong area altogether.

"Who is it?"

"The first man I ever loved...and my eighth grade literature teacher."

"You mean..." Sasuke's head slowly moved back and forth, as his bit down softly on his lower lip.

"Kakashi was the only person who truly understood me. And when he, and I, realized that we made created a new bond."

"But...he was a teacher..."

"You wanna know how I got that picture?"

"Sure?"

"I went over to his house for some privet tutoring. And no, that's not to be taken as a double entendre. Anyways, I went over to his house, and he was helping me get caught up with-"

"Wait, why were you aloud to have that one on one time with him?"

"It's not against the rules to have a student over to help with with work, there's just usually a school program for that. I just wasn't getting the help I needed, so Kakashi stepped up. Now stop interrupting. Like I was saying, he had just came out of the kitchen with a glass of water for both of us when I asked him if he thought he could ever love a student? And he just sort of laughed and said 'Of course, I love all my students! Especially you Sasuke.' And rustled my hair. But then I asked him if he could ever _fall_ in love with one of his students. And then he tried to persuade me that I just had a childish crush on him, and then it would pass. But I disagreed with him...and...well we need not go into detail about what happened next...but anyways, afterward I told him to pose for me how he would always want to be remembered in my mind. And...this was the end result."

"What does that have to do with anything today?" Naruto asked, puzzled. He set down the picture and looked back at Sasuke.

"Well, afterward, I longed for more-"

"What was left to get!"

"Shut up idiot and let me get to the point! I longed for him to be mine, and only mine. But he kept wanting to draw lines, and cut me off from his life until I could bear nothing more. In the end I was left hear broken and terribly depressed, but I learned something: The heart can always go on, even after it's been broken."

"So?"

"So! So even if you choose him over me, or...me over him, we'll be able to go on. The world isn't over, and someday he, or I, will find someone to love us too. So never feel guilty for who you choose."

"But-" From downstairs a long bang was heard. And the sound of clutter falling. Sasuke shushed Naruto.

"Dammit." Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Naruto whispered back.

"He's back..."


	9. Make Sense of Me

**Compulsive Noties**

**I hate not being able to update when ever I please, but I can write without inspiration! And then I got grounded for bad grades D: Ugh. I'm sorry, you dont care you just want the story. BY THE WAY! I do NOT endorse, nor support underage drinking at all. But lets face it, what 'popular' kid doesnt. -this will all make sense in the near future-  
**

* * *

"B-Brother? Brother! Where are you?" Naruto heard a man call from down stairs. Another clatter sound soon followed. The sounds of sobs traveled up the stairs as well,

"Hold on, Itachi!" Sasuke stood up, "Wait here a moment." He exited the room. Naruto stood up and peeked out the door. There was an older man with long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail down his back. His head was facing down and was clearly crying. "What is it, Itachi?"

"Brother! Deidara left me! Left me for Sasori!" Sasuke sighed and placed his elbow on his arm, and placed his pointer finger, thumb, and middle finger on his forehead.

"God, you smell like you've bathed in alcohol." He said quietly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"What?" He asked, in a whiny voice.

"I said, Deidara was never with you! He's always been with Sasori the whole time!"

"Oh...really?" Itachi asked, looking like he was beginning to sway a bit.

"Yes!"

"Well...well...Kisame left me!"

"What? Dammit, Itachi, give me your phone." Itachi handed over the phone, after having trouble unpocketing the small object. Sasuke dialed some numbers and put the phone to his ear. "Kisame, come over here and pick up your bitch. He's crying, drunk, and getting in my way...yes! Well you better be sorry! Why did you give him alcohol in the first place...? Then buy some more fucking orange juice! He always does this when he's drunk and you know it!" Sasuke hung up the phone, and returned it to it's owner.

"Is he taking me back?"

"N...yes. Yes he is taking you back. Now, go outside and wait for Kisame, because I have company."

"Company! Where?" Itachi shot up and began what looked like a race up the stairs. But slipped on the rug, falling unconscious. After a few minutes of Naruto trying to hold back laughter, and Sasuke trying to drag his drunken brother off the first two steps, the body was dropped. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, I know you've been watching, so you can go ahead and come down stairs. He's out, like a light." Naruto came from behind the door.

"How did you know?"

"I know I wouldn't be siting there if I heard all this racket." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye, his head tilted a bit, in more of a lazy fashion.

"So...does he do this often?" Sasuke nodded, then lightly kicked the lump of mass on the ground.

"This is my brother, Itachi, as I'm sure you already know. He's been doing this on and off for the past few months. When he's not drunk, he's got about as many emotions as a goldfish, but when he's drunk, he's about as hormonal as a pregnant woman. His boyfriend doesn't know how to keep a leash on him, so he'll end up here...bothering me...again."

"So you have a pretty...interesting family, I can tell."

"Interesting doesn't even began to cover it."

After about a half hour of talking there was a knock on the door. Sasuke swung it open, to a large blue man.

"Uh..." The man said.

"Don't fucking start, Kisame. Take Brother, and go." The man stepped in and picked up the body.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"No, your not. Now get his drunk ass out of here." The man scurried away as Sasuke bad mouthed him all the way back to his car, finger pointed and all. "If he comes here again, drunk off his ass, I'm gonna skin yours!" He slammed the door and turned around to Naruto. Naruto was wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"I have **never** heard you talk like that!"

"What can I say," Sasuke started, shrugging, "Itachi and Kisame bring out the worst in me. Now, where were we?" Sasuke sauntered back up the stairs. Naruto watched him closely, almost enticed by his sluggish movements. Following him up the stairs, Naruto found Sasuke sitting back in the place he once was in.

"So..." Naruto began.

"Yes?" Sasuke put his arms behind his body and stretched back.

"What should I do?"

"I say, kiss him," A confused expression painting Naruto's face. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto. "And if you don't feel this," Sasuke leaned in a pressed his lips against Naruto's, parting his own, and waiting for granted access. Naruto's tongue grazed Sasuke's before pulling away.

"Then I should stay with you." Sasuke nodded.

"Now go home, I've got stuff to do." Naruto turned around and jetted out of the house. He felt as if he'd just been kicked out. Sometimes Sasuke could be so confusing, but it was best to follow orders, rather then question his reasoning. If Sasuke wanted you to know something, he'd tell you.

Naruto droved home slowly thinking over how he'd convince Kiba to kiss him. And what he would do if there was nothing there. He sighed and looked longingly at the car besides him, as he sat at the stop light. He was utterly annoyed with all this love stuff. Right now, he just wanted a drink, and someone to chat with. No Kiba, no Sasuke, no love life, just someone who will listen as he downs a cold one.

_'If I ever caught you drinking I wouldn't be surprised. I would just be a bit disappointed.'_

His mother's word ran through his head. Once they had gotten into an intense discussion about peer pressure, drugs, alcohol, sex, you know, the works. His mom was the kind of woman who could understand you, and relate to your problems, but also a strong woman who wouldn't let you get away with murder. Not that she'd ground you, just overwhelm you with guilt. Naruto picked up his phone and punched in some numbers.

"Sakura? I guess I need someone to talk to, will...can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"Now would be nice."

"Okay, ready when you are." He heard a click and set down the phone. He wasn't sure if she knew he was gay now...was he gay now? He'd addresses that later.

Sakura and him had been friends for years, elementary friends? Perhaps, they went back farther then that though. Naruto's memory was failing him now, seeing as he was waist deep in other problems. She'd always been there, to be a good friend. He enjoyed her company, but found her oh so annoying at the same time. If there was a way to like a person, and hate them all at once, she fell right in there.

He pulled up in her drive way and got out of his car. He knocked on her door and waited as the footsteps got closer.

"Hi, Naruto."

"Hi..." He stepped inside and plopped on to the couch. "I'm sorry but I'm in rather a bad mood."

"Let me guess, you would like an alcoholic beverage?"

"It would be appreciated." He sighed, guessing her parents were out. He walked into the kitchen and pulled some bottles, and glasses out of cubers and setting them on the island.

"So what's wrong today?" She asked, filling the glasses.

"Well..." He sighed, watching her come back in the put the drink in his hand. He put the glass to his lips and took a big gulp of the burning liquid. "Let's start with Sasuke."

"The new kid?" Naruto nodded.

"He's...amazing. He's so twisted, so different from everyone else. So...unlike anyone I've ever met. So...odd...and mean... but so caring...gentle..."

"I believe I get the point, hon." She giggled softly. He took another drink, as she followed suit.

"And I think...I could really feel something for him, that I couldn't feel for anyone else. I mean...I think I do feel something for him. But the news of Kiba set me back a few notches. You know? Like I've known Kiba practically all my life, but even though I know he probably loves me...or likes me...or has feelings for me...I don't know who would be better in my life. Or if I should even pursue this lifestyle. What am I suppose to do?" Sakura smiled.

"Well, Naruto, I think...I think you should listen to what's in your heart. And listen hard, because some of the most life altering decisions happen when you listen closely. If you get with Sasuke, and stay with Sasuke, you may learn things about yourself you didn't know. You may meet a whole new you. But if you get with Kiba, you could stay how you've always been. With the norm, or what you see could really be what you want. If you like things the way they are, don't change them, get with Kiba. But if you want to see the world through new eyes, get with Sasuke." She downed the rest of her drink, only shortly after he'd done so as well. She placed her hand on his knee. "But...don't do anything your heart doesn't want you to. Disregard others feelings...do what _you_ want. And _only_ you."

He gave her his glass, and stood up,

"Well, okay then." He said, beginning to head toward the door. She nodded walking into the kitchen to wash out the cups. "And Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I...thank you...for this." She smiled, and tilted her head.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" He nodded and walked out the door. She sighed and glumly looked at the sink.

"Better to be the friend, then nothing at all."

* * *

**Ahhhhh shiiiitttt another person in love with NARUTO!? What a man whore. Do you understand what I mean by I dont encourage unerage drinking?**


	10. The End Of The Beginning

**Compulsive Notes**

**It's over! I'm done! I finished the final chapter! I feel kinda bad though, because I usually warn you guys when the story is coming to a close, but did you feel it too? Like if I tried to push it any farther it'd be unnecessarily long? And as much as I love this story, it's time for me to let it go. Hell, I might write a squeal. Yeah, a little time skip. Haha that'd be nice. I'll put that into my though box dearies. Until then, take care of yourselves friends. I'll be back soon. :3**

**_BTW Read this chapter slowly._  
**

* * *

Naruto flipped open his phone, as he sat in the car. Rain had begun to fall, making a soft pitter patter against his window. He scrolled through his contacts finding the name he was looking for his pressed the call button. The phone rung two times before it picked up.

"Hello?" Kiba said.

"Come outside?" Naruto asked, fiddling with his keys.

"Wh...are you out there?"

"Just come outside, Kiba." Naruto insisted, flipping the phone shut. He looked out the window. The rain was falling really hard now. Like someone was just pouring water out over the town. Naruto slipped into his jacket and put his hood over his head. He opened the door, and walked around the car. The rain was soaking his jacket, but he took a few slow steps forward. Kiba stood there, continuously looking from the ground up to Naruto, and back to the ground. Kiba had yet to step off his porch and down the steps, using the small covered area to protect himself from the rain. He held his hoodie between his crossed arms.

Naruto kept walking forward, knowing full well what he had to do. Kiba sniffed and put one arm into the thin hoodie. And Naruto stopped inching forward and taking full steps to Kiba, who dropped his jacket. Naruto looked eye to eye with the young man, and took a deep breath.

"I...I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Kiba's voice quivered.

"I want to...I..." Naruto carefully leaned in, and pressed his lips to Kiba's, waiting for the sparks...waiting for the fire...waiting for something that wouldn't come. He broke the kiss and looked at Kiba again. "I'm sorry..."

"No...I mean...it's fine." Kiba's face was turning red.

"That's not what I meant...I'm sorry...because...I can never love you. I...I've already fallen for someone else..." Kiba pursed his lips and tears bawled up in his eyes.

"So you came here to taunt me?" Kiba asked, have to speak a little loud then he wanted because the rain was getting very heavy.

"I came here to apologize but...I needed to kiss you. I needed to see if there was anything here."

"There...there wasn't?" Kiba's face was now very red, and he was on the verge of sobbing as the tears burned his cheeks. "You mean...you didn't feel what I feel? What I felt?" Naruto turned away and walked down the steps, and back to his car.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto yelled, through the pouring rain, but Kiba had already gone back inside.

Naruto raced back to Sasuke's, this time he really needed consoling. He needed something to prove he hadn't just broken someone's heart for nothing. He burst into Sasuke's house, not even bothering to knock, and yelled.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" This time, it was Naruto who was sobbing. He broke down like a Raggedy Anne Doll, the front door still opened behind him. Sasuke ran down the steps.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke pulled soaking wet Naruto from the opening, and shut the door, coming back to pull him into an embrace.

"What's wrong?" Naruto got out, in between weeps, "I'll tell you what's wrong, I may have just lost him."

"Lost who? Did you have a puppy or something?" Naruto tried to pull away to hit Sasuke, unsucessfully.

"No! Your fucking stupid! I might've just lost Kiba..." Sasuke held Naruto tighter.

"You did what I told you to, didn't you..." Sasuke's voice sounded more understanding this time. Naruto sniffed and wiped his nose.

"Yeah...and when I felt nothing I told him straight up and he cried...I broke him...why...?"

"The older man...in the picture taught me that. Just...unlike you, he didn't tell me it was over. He just stopped talking to me. Had me transferred out of his class." Sasuke pulled Naruto from his shoulder and looked at him.

"But like I said, Kiba will move on. He knows you choose me, he just needs to accept it. And in time, he will, and in turn will love again. Time heals all wounds, even the big gashes." Naruto leaned back in.

"Tell me it's gonna be okay...tell me everything is fine...that all will be well."

"Everything is okay...it's okay..."

;-;

After twenty minutes of crying, five minutes of consoling, one glass of water, a bowl of ice cream, a small bucket of pop corn, two funny movies, and a long evening of cuddling Naruto was three fourths of the way back to normal.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking up from his lap.

"Yes."

"Do you really care about me or are you just being nice?"

"Depends, what do you mean by 'care'." Naruto sat up and looked at him

"What do I mean by 'care'? Is there more than one definition?"

"Yes! There's care like I lcare about my brother, which isn't really caring at all...anyways, there's care like I love my best friend. And there's care like..." He paused, and smirked. "Then there's caring about a person like I care about you." Naruto sighed and smiled too. Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, and Naruto did so as well before laying his head back down on Sasuke's lap.

"You know..."

"What?"

"I'm glad I choose you. I couldn't see myself doing this with Kiba. What we would've had...it couldn't have been good. It just wouldn't be as good as what we will have. What we have now."

"There's always room to grow." Sasuke interjected.

"Then we'll always be doing better. I guess...what I'm trying to say is..." Naruto rolled on his back and Sasuke looked down, "I never wanted to be with him. And from the moment I saw you, I knew what I wanted." Sasuke smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because from the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you too." Naruto sat up again and took Sasuke's hand. He stood up and pulled Sasuke up the stairs. He threw Sasuke on his bed and climbed atop him.

"I wanna do it." Naruto said.

"What? Right now?"

"Yes. Right now."

"But-"

"That statement wasn't up for debate." Naruto said, quickly unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt. And leaning in to kiss him.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Naruto-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto! Listen to me, I don't care if you wanna do this, I'm ready when you are, but I don't want it to be like last time." Naruto stopped, still straddling Sasuke, who was looking at a wall, sort of blushing. It's not like he could have gotten away even if he wanted to.

"What? Well it won't be, one I'm topping, two-"

"Since when did we agree on that?"

"Since I was sitting on your crotch. Now we're doing this my way or the highway." Naruto gave him a look, and twisted his hand facing the ceiling.

"Fine." He spat begrudgingly. "But please, this time, let's take this slow. I want to savor every moment...I...I've..."

"Well!"

"I've never been topped by someone I loved."

"Not even that old-wait a second...'by someone you loved'?"

"Look! I had to make ends meet some kinda way! You just don't worry about my past, and I'll give you a future you won't soon forget. Alright?"

"No, Sasuke. I want to know it all. Tell me every detail from the day you were born, to right now."

"It's a long story..."

"I've got time." Sasuke took a deep breath. "But Sasuke I want to tell you my story first. So you understand something. My life is not spectacular. I'm just a simple boy, raised in a house of Christians, and Saints, and always the golden child. My dad raised me to be his little football star. You know, the boy on the 'right side of the tracks' the 'spoiled son'. I had it all from jump street. And you know what, I wasn't happy. Everyone had goals...plans...everyone was making my life but me. And now...I'm not what anyone wants. And when I come out, I'm gonna lose 80% of my friends, I'm gonna be alone...and it's just gonna be you and me. But...I don't care anymore." He said, beginning to laugh, obviously distressed by the thought. "My dad's gonna hate me, and my mom's gonna do everything she can to show me she still cares, but when the oil and the water separate she's going to feel like she's done something wrong as a mother for me not to be straight, and cry herself to sleep some nights. But...for once, I'll have someone there...when everything falls apart." Sasuke slid his hand over Naruto's cheek, and pulled himself from under his body to look him in the eye. He moved his hand into Naruto's.

"Naruto...to put _my_ life in a nutshell, I was born alone. My mother gave me to a nanny and continued on with her carefree lifestyle. The nanny quit at ten, and she said that was old enough for me to take care of myself. My mom moved with me for five years, every six months, and now for the past year I've been trying to hold myself together...I mean I _was_ going to the other high school, but got expelled."

"Could you tell me what happened there?"

"Yeah, you see, I...um...was knocked unconscious by one of the bullies who found out I was gay. He stripped me naked and wrote all over me with lipstick 'fag'. While he didn't get in trouble because he was a 'star student', I had been trouble from the start. So they booted me."

"Oh..." Sasuke nodded. He sighed,

"I don't make friends easily..."

"Is that what you meant by 'I don't play nice with other little boys.'?"

"Yeah."

"Well...anyways. What about the...top thing...well...how long have you been gay? How many partners have you had?"

"Since Kakashi? More then I can count."

"What?"

"When I met Kakashi I didn't know you could feel things like I did for another man. From then on, I was...gay...I guess...and...when I turned fifteen my mom stopped sending me money regularly...I had to get creative."

"What about child services?"

"They don't care about a kid like me down where I'm from. When you sell your body..." He took a deep breath, watching Naruto for any sign of rejection, but he just held tight to Sasuke's hand. "...You don't feel the same as you do when you have sex with someone. I can't even compare a one night stand with it...you feel so dirty, like...like that man's sweat can crawl under your skin and no matter how many showers you take...even as you scrub blood...it's still there. Like he's still rocking over your fragile frame."

"It sounds like a nightmare."

"It is. I hated every second of it. No matter what the man looked like, or what he was doing, even if I started to enjoy it in the least bit, the moment that money hit my hand, I would remember what I'd done. And how 'terrible I was for doing it."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said pulling him into a hug, and the young man began to let out years of suppressed sadness.

"I couldn't stop...and one time...a man even said he saw me cringe as he paid me...he said he saw the scabs on my arms from the scrubbing...saw the pain of the innocence taken away so early...and then..." Sasuke backed up and showed Naruto a face of disgust, "Then...he said...he said he _enjoyed_ it! That...twisted...sick...**fuck**...enjoyed watching me in pain! That was one of the reasons he came back!" Sasuke ran his hands over his own face.

"Thats...not a problem anymore, Sasuke. It's just you and me now." Naruto insisted taking Sasuke's hands back into his own. "From now on...we'll be okay. And you want to know why?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes..."

"Because we have each other." Naruto leaned in for the first real kiss. The first kiss filled with something more then lust, or passion, something more then infatuation, or fondness. The first kiss filled from corner to corner with _**love**_.

**-End-**

* * *

**Omg that took forever! But it turned out great. I'm very happy with the results of my first story of the new year! You wanna hear the worst part about Sasuke's sad, sick twisted, poor story?**

**I made it all up. Most people write from experience, but me? No. I wrote all of that from my fucked up mind. Wow. **

**Review! :3  
**


	11. Epilogue

**Okay so, this is the epilogue slash first chapter to the next story...but I'm not 100 percent sure when I'll start that, because I have an idea for a new story...but I wanted to get this up, I do know that the second chapter will be more focused on a subject I've rarely touched upon, discrimination. Because I started noting that it's truly ridiculous how many people choose to turn away the LGBT community. And while I like writing about a perfect world were everyone is happy and gay, I think it's time I brought forth a new light I'm seeing more often.**

**BTW :Any readers that have been reading my stuff for the past year, WTH HAVE YOU BEEN READING!? I actually went back and looked at that shit, it was FUCKED UP!! There was no plot, the characters seemed empty, it was pointless reading!! I hail you who have stuck around, because I believe I have really grown.**

* * *

"Mom? Dad? I'm home, I want you to meet someone..." Naruto said, stepping into a house that was once his home. After finding out who he really was, he packed up and moved out. Something about the house seemed unsettling, after being gone for so long. He decided against telling Dad until he was packed and about to leave out the door. At the time, he had said nothing. Naruto had left it that way, and hadn't been back since. Where did he go? He moved in with Sasuke of course. It had been four or five years...He'd had lost count. He didn't even bother keeping up with my mom, it was no use.

After having outed himself, he really just wanted a new life. They wrapped up school and moved down to California, and were enjoying College, but...he thought it time for him to see his family again.

"Mom? Are you home?" The woman he once knew was now aged, much more than someone should for the little time he'd been gone. She dropped a tray, and ran from the kitchen to pull him into an embrace. He smiled, until she hugged him tighter and pressed her lips to his ear.

"You should go." She whispered softly. The smile quickly withered away. And that's when he realized something was wrong. Naruto should have done so earlier, when Sasuke hadn't already follow him past the front door. He had just stepped in and shut it behind himself.

"What?" He asked pealing her off of his now towering body to her petite frame. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You-you should just go. It would be better if you left before-"

"Don't shelter him, Kushina." His dad spat, from atop the stairs. "Tell him why he has to leave." He looked down at my shoes, and sighed. He knew there was only two outcomes from coming home.

"Yondaime," She shouted, turning to look at him, "He's still my son...still your boy!" His mother sobbed. Naruto's father closed his eyes and turned his head away from him, his arm slicing through the air.

"He _was_ my boy. He _was_ my** golden **boy. But now, he is no longer a part of this family. He made his choice, and-"

"Excuse me, dear old dad, but despite common belief, it's not a choice! It's something your born with." He scowled, about to break into tears himself. His dad regained his composure, and straightened his back, and he began down the stairs.

"We could have gotten you help, we could have taken you someplace, found you a nice little girlfriend-"

"Dad! Stop talking about it like it's a disease, I'm not sick, I'm just being true to myself! Sorry I didn't turn out how you wanted, but you should love me anyway! I'm happy now, or at least I was until I came here." He shouted. Naruto's father walked up to him, and looked him right in the eye. There wasn't speck of love, compassion, or even concern behind them. Just hate. He lifted his hand and struck his son. He stood there shocked, and held the place pained on his face. Sasuke walked over and interjected.

Moving him back into my mother's arms and took his father's hand.

"Hello, my name is Uchiah, Sasuke, I am your son's current lover. Boyfriend, whatever the hell you wanna call it." Letting go, and wiped his hand on his pants. "And Sir, although we've never met, I'd like to ask you **not** to strike him like that. Last time I checked it wasn't a crime to like men, if it offends you, please, let's all act like adults, and use our words. Only children push and shove. But it **is** against the law to abuse your kids, even if he is over eighteen." He said, sounding more and more disgusted as he went on. "I'm sorry if you have a problem with our life style, I'm sorry if you don't like us, and I'm sorry that you are misguided, and behind the times."

"I am not behind the times, I just don't like-"

"Sorry I wasn't done. Now, I'm going to take Naruto and leave, because I **do** love him. And just because we're two men, doesn't make out love wrong."

"But in the bible-"

"Again, sorry sir, but I don't give a flying fuck what your god damn bible says. Does your bible say 'Harass your children'? I didn't think so. Now, again, I'm going to leave," He said, placing his hand Naruto's, "And when you get you head out of your ass long enough to care about your son again, let us know, because I'm sure he'd like to hear from you." Pulling Naruto out from his mother's arms, she mouthed the words 'I love you.' Only to have Sasuke snap back and say,

"And if you really loved your son, you'd be standing up for him against your asshole of a husband." A small sigh was heard from her, and Naruto looked back at the last sight of his parents he might see for a long time.

When they sat down in the car, he broke down.

"What...what the hell was that!" Naruto yelled, laying my head on his crossed arms. The dashboard was freezing, but he didn't care. Sasuke transfered Naruto from the dashboard to his shoulder.

"Naruto-"

"No, Sasuke," He said pulling himself from Sasuke's shoulder, "I-I was his golden child! I put up with shit from him for years, most of my life! It wasn't until I moved out that he even stopped talking to me, I had gone my entire life talking to him at least once a day! There's no word I could use to describe the father son relationship we had...and now...it's...gone." Naruto began to weep again. He sighed and watched the grown man wither down to nothing but a child once again. Sasuke lifted Naruto's cheek with his index finger and looked deep into the eyes of the broken man.

"Naruto, why do you need his approval to live your life. You've done so well on your own, and what has he done? He's pushed you along, but that was the old you. That was the child he once had in his possession, but now your a man, and your a man that knows what he wants. And you want to be able to live the way you please. Am I right?" Naruto nodded, "So don't weep because you lost your father, don't waste tears on someone who will probably never understand...cry...cry because your so happy that you have you independence. Than you are no longer his little lap dog, and you'll be able to do the things _you_ always wanted to. And weren't you happy? I mean...aren't you happy?"

"Well...yes."

"Then there's not reason to cry. You didn't lose a father, you gained ownership of your life." A smile made it's way on Naruto's face before he pulled Sasuke back into a hug.

"Only you can turn complete nonsense into poetry." Sasuke moved his head back a bit to kiss the side of Naruto's face. Naruto let out a silent chuckle and pulled back to look back at Sasuke. They gazed into each other's eyes momentarily before leaning in to kiss again.

* * *

**Second story to be up soon 8D**

**AND sorry if there was any 1st person POV parts, I had it 1st person POV at first but didn't like it so I changed it, may have missed an area or so...-_-'  
**


End file.
